Bear Gate
The Bear Gate, also known as the 30 Bee Gate, leads to the 30 Bee Area. It is located past the Mountain Top Field, between the Ticket Shop and the Mountain Top Instant Converter. 30 bees are required to pass through the gate. The 30 Bee Area is currently considered unfinished and only contains a quest-giving Onett and a couple of secrets. To reach Onett, just walk through the gate, go all the way up the ramp, and you'll see him on the platform a little bit left from the center. On the right of the platform, there will be an obby of floating moon charms that is only solid at nighttime, and when the player has a moon amulet. When completing the obby, it will lead the player to a Royal Jelly and Bubble Bee Man. Locations The Bear Gate contains the following: * Onett * Shadow Bear * Bubble Bee Man Secrets Inside the 30 Bee Area * There is a ticket token on the left side of the gate. It gives 10 tickets. Enter the gate and before going up the ramp, turn left and walk to the corner. Turn left again and you will find a ticket token, containing 10 tickets. * There was a Present token on the left side of the gate during the Beesmas event. It was located near the Bubble Bee Man NPC. It could've be accessible by going through the moon parkour. Now, If you do the parkour and reach the top, the present is replaced by an Enzymes token and near Bubble Bee Man is a Royal Jelly token. * Underneath the platform is a mysterious, shadowy bear. He is floating in mid-air, just like Gummy Bear used to do. His appearance is similar to Tunnel Bear: solid black, with no features. In front of him is a token for a Diamond Egg. Unfortunately, the floor around him is made of a shadowy substance that kills you instantly. ** To reach the egg token, equip the parachute or the glider. If using the parachute, go up to where the ramp meets the platform. Jump to the side and immediately deploy the parachute. If using the glider, start from lower down on the ramp. In both cases, make a beeline for the front of Shadow Bear where you can just make out the sparkle of the token. You will die as soon as you land, but you get to keep the egg. (The egg is floating slightly above the floor.) Outside the 30 Bee Area The front of the gate (i.e. without going through it) can be used to obtain ticket tokens: * Jump off the tip of the Riley (red) Guard side, then parachute to the token on a cloud high above the Pine Tree Forest and Pumpkin Patch. * Jump up on the Instant Converter, and from there to the Bucko (blue) Guard's bottom tier. Go all the way to the end, then parachute down to the top of the largest pineapple in the Pineapple Patch. Both tokens give 3 tickets each. Gallery OnettQuestGiver.png|Onett, but this time he isn't just a statue, he's a Quest Giver! 30BeeTicket.png|The ticket token's location beargateinside.png|The inside of the Bear Gate. Screenshot 2018-10-31 at 4.10.08 PM.png|Past the Bear Gate, from a birds eye view Behind30beegate.png|The Bear Gate viewed from behind, with better perspective, and at nighttime Shadow bear.PNG| Shadow bear. Music Plays past this gate Trivia * The Bear Gate is the biggest gate in Bee Swarm Simulator. * During the Beesmas Event Update, the Bear Gate had a gigantic star on top it. * The Bear Gate also requires the largest number of bees to use it. * This is the only gate that does not have a field behind it. * This is the only gate where buying Hive Slots is a requirement. * The area beyond the gate is indoors, not outdoors. This means that even though there appears to be an opening to the sky, it is blocked by an invisible barrier because otherwise, it would be accessible through the Red Cannon. * Right next to the bear gate's crown there is an invisible platform, this is patched. * It used to be possible to bypass the 30-bee requirement of the gate by resetting your character, and then quickly using the red cannon to pass through the gate while the spawn protection bubble was still active. This bypass has been patched by making the gate solid if you don't have the required number of bees. * The 30-bee gate is the only gate that is still incomplete. * This and the Ant Gate are the only gates in the game that didn't exist at Bee Swarm Simulator's launch. * This gate is the only gate in the game where there is no blue arch around it. * This and the Honey Bee gate are the only gates in the game that have secret obbies that can only be accessed by players with the Moon Amulet and night time. * This and the Basic Bee gate are the only gates in the game with Bubble Bee Man in them. * If you entered the Bear Gate during the Beesmas Update, Onett would have been wearing a wreath. Category:Gates Category:Locations